It's in the rain
by merylcpfirth
Summary: Bella, son frère Emmett, sa soeur Suzy et leur parents déménagent de Phoenix pour s'installer à Forks. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus...Je suis très mauvaise pour les résumés, faites vous votre opinion vous même. Tous humains. BxE
1. prologue

Prologue

POV BELLA

Je me réveillais en sursaut et cherchais immédiatement la cause d'un réveil si brutal. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux à cause du soleil qui perçait déjà à travers les rideaux et inondait mon lit de fortune mais j'entendais parfaitement la petite voix rendue perçante par les sanglots de ma sœur qui piquait de nouveau sa crise en claquant toutes les portes et en en rajoutant dans l'expression de son mécontentement. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne lui en voudrait. Lorsqu'on a passé tout le début de sa petite vie à Phoenix, il y avait de quoi être en colère de déménager, surtout à Forks. En effet, à 7 ans, Suzy était forcée de quitter ses amis d'enfance, sa maison d'enfance, sa ville natale et notre beau soleil, pour s'exiler sous l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui recouvrait la Péninsule d'Olympic en moyenne 360 jours par ans. Emmett et moi dramatisions moins car nous avions déjà vécu deux déménagements avant elle donc nous savions à peu près ce qui nous attendait. Il semblerait que j'étais la moins régissante à partir. Hormis le soleil, rien ne me poussait vraiment à rester. Je n'avais quasiment pas d'amis ni d'engagements comme Emmett avec sa popularité et son équipe de football. Mais je ne l'enviais pas pour autant. Le sport et ma coordination déficiente n'étaient pas compatibles. On avait essayé pourtant, de la danse au soccer tout y était passé mais rien ne marchait. En même temps, qu'elle idée de me demander de courir avec des crampons et un ballon entre les pieds sur de l'herbe alors que même mon père me disait que sur un sol lisse et plat, j'étais incapable de faire plus de trois pas sans trébucher. Je vous laisse imaginer comment a pu se passer le seul entrainement auquel j'avais assisté. Mais je crois que le pire à été le tennis. Après m'être cogné la tête une demi-douzaine de fois avec ma propre raquette et l'avoir lâchée sur le filet, j'avais enfin réussi à toucher la balle et elle était allée droit dans la tête de mon entraineur qui ne s'était pas dégonflé pour autant et avait insisté pour que je revienne une deuxième fois qui avait malheureusement été loin d'être meilleure que la première.

En résumé, aujourd'hui, c'était le grand déménagement. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et contemplais ma chambre, vide de décoration, pleine de cartons. Toutes mes étagères semblaient se fondre dans le mur sans mes dizaines de livres dessus. J'avais dormi dans mon duvet sur le sol, les couettes étant déjà dans les cartons et les lits dans le camion. Il y eût un silence soudain, puis un objet lancé contre le mur derrière mois et Suzy décida qu'on en avait pris assez dans les oreilles mais je me disais que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant la journée serait infernale. Depuis 3 jours elle poussait tout le monde à bout et nos journées se passaient dans une mauvaise ambiance très pesante. Mais aujourd'hui, pas question qu'elle ajoute la colère à la mélancolie qui nous habitait tous. 7 ans dans cette maison c'était pas rien quand même. Je me dégageais de mon duvet et passais dans la chambre voisine. Après avoir essuyé ses larmes je la prenais dans mes bras. Nous ne parlions pas, nous l'avions assez sermonnée les jours précédents. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'Emmett n'avait pas compris. Notre grand frère surgit dans la chambre.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel hurla-t-il, hors de lui. »

Suzy et moi relevâmes la tête et nous ne pûmes contenir notre fou rire quand nous le vîmes, le duvet descendu jusqu'aux hanches où il s'était retrouvé coincé. A cette image, se rajoutait la marque que le planché avait laissé sur sa joue. Emmett quitta très vite (dans la mesure du possible, en sautillant dans son duvet) la chambre, furieux d'avoir déclenché notre hilarité à son insu et pas au notre pour une fois. Et oui Emmett était très moqueur mais ne supportait pas que la moquerie soit portée sur lui.

La suite de la journée se passa plus calmement mais pas joyeusement pour autant (faut pas exagérer). Le dernier carton dans le camion, nous fîmes nos adieux à la maison. Je me rappelle que quand nous étions petits avec Emmett, nous avions dit au revoir à chacune des pièces sans aucune exception. Et j'imagine que ce serait pareil pour notre petite sœur. Mais en parlant de Suzy, où était-elle ?

Elle avait profité de l'effervescence du déménagement pour partir ;

Nous nous organisâmes vite. Maman resta près du téléphone tandis que papa faisait le tour du quartier, de son école et de son studio de danse et que j'assistais Emmett dans la tournée des amies de la fugueuse. Mais une heure plus tard, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle et nous étions rentrés bredouille. Tous assis sur le sol du salon, nous n'osions dire un mot de peur de ne pas entendre le téléphone ou la sonnette.

Au bout d'un quat d'heure comme ça, Emmett et moi n'en pouvions plus, il fallait que nous bougions. Tous les deux, nous fouillâmes la cave, les placards,… Toute la maison y passa. Et malheureusement pour Suzy, nous étions à bout de nerfs lorsque nous arrivâmes à fouiller sa chambre et quand nous la découvrîmes dans son placard. Elle passa un sale quart d'heure. Après s'être pris une claque et s'être fait crier dessus, plus personne ne lui parla de tout le trajet, du moins jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'hôtel. Car par sa faute, au lieu de faire un après-midi puis une matinée de route et d'arriver en début d'après-midi à Forks, nous n'avions fait que 7 heures de route avant de faire notre escale et nous serions cloitrés 11 heures de suite dans la voiture le lendemain. Nous dormîmes tous les trois dans la même chambre d'hôtel : Emmett dans le lit simple et Suzy et moi dans le double. Cette nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Entre les pleurs de ma petite sœur et mon frère qui se faisait harceler par des pompom girls sur son portable, je ne pus dormir que 3 heures en tout. Mon portable à moi ne sonna que deux fois de tout le voyage. La première fois pour m'indiquer que la batterie commençait à faiblir et l'autre était un message de mon meilleur ami Vincent qui me souhaitait bonne chance et me disait qu'il pensait à moi. Pur message d'encouragement et de soutient que mon frère pris de travers comme à sa grande habitude.


	2. chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Le deuxième jour de voyage, nous passâmes enfin devant le panneau pittoresque nous indiquant l'entrée de Forks. Nous allions habiter de l'autre côté de la ville. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination. Papa stoppa la voiture face à une maison de planches blanches construite au milieu d'un petit terrain entouré de l'immense forêt de sapins centenaires qui s'étendait à des dizaines si ce n'est des centaines de kilomètre derrière la maison. Voilà qui allait réconcilier Suzy avec Forks, elle qui adorait la nature et les balades en forêt. Cette dernière avait retrouvé son large sourire et trépignait déjà d'impatience sur le pas de la porte suppliant maman de se dépêcher d'ouvrir qu'elle choisisse sa chambre. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Emmett et moi avions déjà choisi nos chambres grâce aux plans et aux photos que l'agence nous avait fourni et que Suzy avait refusée de voir croyant ne jamais pourvoir aimer une autre ville que Phoenix. Alors, après que je l'ai renvoyé très gentiment de ma chambre, elle se fit claquer la porte au nez par Emmett qui l'avait rattrapée au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la sienne. Mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre non plus, elle avait une vue magnifique sur l'arrière du jardin alors qu'Emmett avait vu sur la rue, mais je pense qu'il l'avait fait exprès, il aimait bien avoir une « tour de guet ». Cette fin de journée fut empreinte d'une plus grande joie que prévu. Cette maison était bien partie pour nous plaire malgré son unique petite salle de bain et la cuisine un petit peu étroite pour nous cinq. Maman devait faire un tour à l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillerait dès le lendemain pour récupérer quelques papiers et visiter, et nous décidâmes de l'accompagner et d'en profiter pour découvrir le coin. Un ami de papa avait déjà vécu ici, enfin juste à côté, à la réserve indienne, et avait indiqué quelques connaissances et quelques coins à voir des environs. Nous choisîmes à l'unanimité de commencer par la plage. Ce que ne nous avait pas dit mon père, c'est qu'il avait une surprise pour nous. Il se gara juste à côté d'une petite voiture et dès que nous fûmes tous dehors, il nous demanda ce qu'on en pensait. Ce que nous ne comprîmes pas sur le moment, c'est que c'était notre cadeau. C'était une Ford, elle n'était pas récente mais pas trop vieille quand même. De toute façon, à la façon dont Em' la regardait, je n'aurais pas le droit d'y toucher sans son accord. Papa me tendit les clefs vu que j'étais à côté de lui et mon frère s'en empara immédiatement (qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?) mais mon père ne fut pas d'accord et préféra lui reprendre le trousseau pour le moment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte la plage. Il n'avait pas encore complètement confiance en Emmett pour l'instant en matière de conduite. Sur la plage, certains jeunes très courageux c'était jeté à l'eau et surmonté le froid et les vagues sur leurs planches. Ils me donnaient froid malgré leurs épaisses combinaisons intégrales. Je me penchais vers Em' pour lui faire remarquer qu'il ne risquait plus de revoir de filles en maillot de bain avant longtemps et ma plaisanterie ayant eut pour unique réponse un petit grommellement, je le regardais et suivais son regard. Il était figé dans la contemplation d'une grande blonde qui ramait pour s'éloigner de la plage. Il ne changerait jamais celui là. Je le laissais à ses fantasmes et partais me promener, seule.

Je me concentrais pour ne pas trébucher dans le sable quand quelqu'un me rentra dedans. Je perdais l'équilibre mais ne tombais pas. Mon centre de gravité de nouveau en place je levais les yeux sur le jeune indien qui m'avait percuté. Il était aussi rouge que moi. Après m'avoir murmuré un pardon que je manquais de ne pas entendre, il tenta de reprendre son chemin vers l'eau et cette fois-ci, il me mit à terre d'un grand coup de planche dans le dos. Je me retrouvais à plat ventre dans le sable mouillé. J'avais eut un semblant de réflexe en tendant les bras devant moi pour protéger mon visage mais mes vêtements n'avaient pas réchappé aux conséquences de ma chute. Je me hissais avec difficulté sur mes jambes, malgré l'aide de l'indien et manquais de me retrouver sur les fesses cette fois. IL me répéta qu'il était désolé plus intelligiblement mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Le rire tonitruant de mon frère retenti derrière nous. Si j'avais eût la chance que seul quelque personnes ait remarqué mon humiliation, je pouvais maintenant être sure que toute la plage nous regardait.

« -Alors Bella, on teste déjà le sol, me lança Emmett alors que je sombrais vers lui »

Je le tirais par le bras après lui avoir mit une claque derrière la tête. Autant essayer de déplacer une montagne et il n'en avait pas fini d'attirer l'attention sur nous

« -On part déjà ? Rigola-t-il toujours aussi fort.

-Emmett, s'il te plait, lui chuchotais-je.

-Quoi ? Je te gène se vexa-t-il sans pour autant baisser d'un ton.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu ma fais là ? M'énervais-je après qu'il ait ponctué sa phrase d'un petit sourire discret. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me chuchota

-Joue le jeu.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'était moi qui parlais fort à présent

-Allez, faut qu'on fasse un peu remarquer qu'on est là répondit-il simplement en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde qui nous observait, couchée sur sa planche

-Comptes pas sur moi pour ça.

-T'es agoraphobe ou quoi ? C'est pas étonnant que t'es pas eut d'amis à Phoenix. »

La fin de sa phrase, la partie la plus blessante, il l'avait crié.

Les larmes aux yeux, je partais en courant et tant pis si je trébuchais.

Je me heurtais de nouveau à quelqu'un et sans regarder de qui il s'agissais, je me précipitais vers mon père et lui récupérais les clefs de la Ford en ignorant ses questions. Papa me prévint que Suzy et lui s'apprêtaient à partir et je lui assurais qu'Emmett avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le ramener. Rentrer seul et à pied était moins que ce qu'il méritait.

Sur la route, je me rendais compte que je n'avais rien à faire puisque le camion de déménagement n'arriverait que le lendemain. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un livre dans ma valise. Arrivée à ce que je devinais être le centre ville et me garais sur le côté pour demander mon chemin mais la rue était déserte. J'avais décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque et j'allais être obligée de sortir de voiture et d'aller me renseigner dan un magasin. Je me garais devant le premier magasin que je trouvais et y entrais sans même regarder ce qui s'y vendait.

Je surgis dans le magasin et me retrouvais face à face avec un immense grizzly en position d'attaque. Je restais figée, attendant qu'il attaque. Je n'avais aucune chance.

« -heu… ça va pas ? » me demanda gentiment un jeune garçon, derrière le comptoir.

Et c'est à ce moment là (eh oui pas avant) que je me rendais compte que le grizzly était empaillé. Je me sentais tellement bête que le rouge qui me monta aux joues mit double dose sur la couleur.

Le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé haussa un sourcil, intrigué pendant que je me dirigeais vers lui, la tête le plus baissée possible pour cacher mon visage derrière mes cheveux.

« -C'est juste… je viens d'emménager et je ne sais pas comment aller à la bibliothèque. J'avais tellement honte que je chuchotais presque. Heureusement qu'Emmett n'était pas là, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des mois.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Que je te fasse visiter ? me demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

-Euh, non, ça va aller. De toute façon j'y fais juste un saut et je dois rentrer après. Mentis-je, le feu me montant aux joues, comme à chaque fois.

-Ah, ok, une autre fois peut-être.

-Ouais…Donc elle est où cette bibliothèque ? »

Il m'indiqua la route à suivre sans manquer de me préciser qu'il s'appelait Mike et d'ajouter que nous nous reverrions surement au lycée si je ne revenais pas avant.

En repartant, je jetais un coup d'œil à la devanture du magasin. Ils vendaient des équipements pour la randonnée et la pêche. Papa ne manquerait de venir y faire un tour lui qui était féru de pêche.

Cette bibliothèque était assez pauvre en réalité donc j'empruntais un livre que j'avais déjà lu. J'aurais préféré Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen mais il n'avait que Persuasion et Emma. Je prenais le premier car le second était trop long et que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Etrangement, ils n'avaient pas les plus célèbres romans de mon auteur préférée (O&P et Raison et Sentiment).

Je retournais à ma voiture et rentrais sans plus m'attarder.

Personne n'était rentré pour le moment. La maison étant totalement déserte de meubles, je me dirigeais vers la forêt. Le livre en main, je suivais le sentier mais m'arrêtais à la deuxième fourche pour ne prendre aucun risque de me perdre.

J'étais assise sur mon tronc et entamais le deuxième chapitre lorsque je perçu un bruit.


	3. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Il y eut d'abord une drôle de vibration puis trois petits claquements secs et plus rien pendant une demi-minute qui me sembla une éternité. Des frémissements de buissons se faisaient de plus en plus proches. J'avais déjà compris que les premiers bruits étaient ceux de la voiture mais le mouvement de branchages venait de derrière moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Lorsque j'eus enfin le courage d'esquisser un mouvement, je pivotais le plus lentement possible. Je me trouvais à quelques mètres à peine d'un cerf. Il me regardait avec une grande curiosité et je l'admirais, simplement. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre de bête d'aussi près hormis les animaux en cage au poil terne. Il était magnifique, majestueux.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la lisière de la forêt. Et s'enfuit à toutes jambes lorsque Emmett brisa ce moment si impressionnant en m'appelant de sa voix la plus furieuse. J'allais souffrir pendant toute la soirée. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez fait. Je me remémorais l'épisode de la plage pour ne pas perdre mon objectif de vue et ne lui pardonner sous aucun prétexte. Je fermais mon livre sans même marquer la page et me dirigeais d'un pas déterminé vers la maison.

A ma grande surprise, c'était papa qui m'attendait devant la porte. Je n'y étais pas préparée et toute ma détermination retomba d'un seul coup, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même sentant la honte monter en moi. Je ne vais pas vous dire qu'il m'a appelé Isabella Marie Swan et que ça n'annonçait rien de bon parce qu'en réalité, il me hurla simplement Bella mais ce n'est pas pour ça que la suite fut moins inquiétante.

« -BELLA, RENTRE IMMEDIATEMENT. JE NE VEUX PAS ME DONNER EN PUBLIC POUR NOTRE PREMIER JOUR ICI !!! » Je vous laisse deviner le ton.

Je passais entre lui et la porte et ne manquais pas de me prendre une claque tant qu'il m'avait sous la main. Mon père ne nous frappait jamais. Pour qu'il le fasse ça devait être que, inconsciemment, ce que j'avais fait était plus grave que ce que je pensais. Emmett se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lui aussi se tenait la joue et je me demandais si papa l'avait aussi punit pour sa remarque blessante. Ce dernier commença à me gronder et les seules choses que je distinguait tellement la colère l'empêchait d'articuler étaient : « TU N'AS PAS HONTE…FAIT FRAPPER A CAUSE DE TOI…RENTER SEUL…ROUTE DANGEUREUSE…UN MALADE…N'AURAIT PAS PUT SE DEFENDRE… HONTE »

Il s'arrêta et resta face à moi en me regardant comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre ? Justifies toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

Me demanda-t-il après avoir repris son souffle voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce qu'il avait dit. Comment Emmett avait-il put se faire frapper par ma faute ? J'avais posé la question à voix haute sans même m'en rendre compte. Emmett avait baissé les yeux sans cesser de se tenir la pommette gauche. Papa m'avait expliqué qu'après que je sois parti, un baraqué était venu le voir et lui avait mis un croché du droit pour me venger. Il avait continué à me sermonné quelques minutes de plus, lassé d'attendre des explications, puis m'avait envoyé dans ma chambre le temps qu'il expose à ma mère qui était rentrée entre temps ce qui c'était passé. Je m'asseyais dans le coin où j'avais décidé que j'installerai mon rocking-chair et reprenais mon livre. J'étais toujours en train de chercher ma page quand Emmett ouvrit doucement la porte et demanda à me parler. Sa discrétion devait être due au fait que papa ne veuille pas qu'on soit ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit expliqué avec nous car ses yeux reflétaient la profonde colère qui l'habitait. Je lui lançais moi aussi un regard que je voulu rancunier et menaçant mais qui ne dût pas le tromper, ma colère s'était estompée au fil de la « discussion » que j'avais eut avec papa. Il s'assit dans le coin opposé de la chambre et attendit en me fixant. Il s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse des excuses. Et bien il pouvait attendre longtemps, je n'étais plus autant en colère mais j'estimais toujours qu'il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Je me forçais tout de même à briser le silence.

« -Alors, tu as trouvé plus fort que toi ? lui lançais-je avec un sourire mesquin

-C'était un petit rigolo, j'ai même pas eut le cœur de le corriger, il me faisait trop pitié.

-C'était pas ça qui te retenait avant. C'était même le contraire.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai changé. » S'emporta-t-il.

Je souriais. Je savais que j'avais touché le point sensible. Il avait honte de l'époque où il s'attaquait à plus faible que lui et détestait qu'on la lui rappelle.

Il se rendit compte de ma manœuvre et se calma.

« -Je peux pas croire qu'on t'ait frappé pour prendre ma défense. C'est quoi la vrai raison ?

-C'est la vérité. Me dit-il mais ses yeux étaient allé au sol dès que j'avais posé ma question et l'avaient trahis.

-Menteur. J'allais insister jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau

-Non.

-Si. T'es un menteur. Et un mauvais en plus. Pas de chance c'est de famille. Fallait y penser avant de te moquer de quand je mentais.

-Je rougis pas, moi, quand je mens.

-Peut-être mais t'es incapable de me regarder en face. Ose me dire en face, les yeux dans les yeux que le gars t'as frappé pour me défendre.

-Il m'a vraiment frappé pour ça. Me dit-il en faisant l'effort de me défier du regard

-C'est trop vague. Répète en me regardant dans les yeux : Ce type m'a frappé pour te venger. Ca devrait pas être si compliqué si c'est la vérité.

-C'est bon, il m'a pas vraiment cogné à cause de toi.

-Pas vraiment… c'est-à-dire ?

-c'étaitlebeaufrèredelablonde.

-Comment ? J'ai pas entendu. Lui demandais-je aux anges et ayant très bien entendu sa réponse.

-C'était-le-beau-frère-de-la-blonde…enfin en quelque sorte, ils ne sont pas mariés. Me répéta-t-il en détachant bien tous les mots pour ne pas avoir à recommencer.

-Son beau frère ? Donc le frère du copain de la blonde? demandais-je, hilare.

-Non, le frère de la copine du frère de la blonde. Et la blonde elle s'appelle Rosalie. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu te fous de moi là ? j'avais perdu tout mon humour, il osait se moquer de moi encore, après tout ce qu'il m'avait sorti tout à l'heure.

-Non, son frère s'appelle Jasper et il sort avec la sœur du type qui m'a frappé. C'est ce qu'elle me racontait quand il a débarqué.

-Et pourquoi il t'a frappé, il a des vues sur elle ?

-J'en sait rien moi, je lui ais pas demandé.

-Il était baraqué non ?

-Puisque je t'ais dit que non. Il était…normal. Un tout petit peu plus musclé que la moyenne. Mais pas autant que moi. Dit-il en pliant le bras avec fierté pour faire étalage de sa musculature.

-Pourquoi t'as pas riposté alors ? C'était lui qui avait commencé, t'avais le droit.

-J'ai pas envie de te faire un dessin alors je ne vais dire qu'un mot. Blonde.

-Oh… Tu voulais l'impressionner. Le beau brun plein de muscle qui ne réagit pas face à un petit maigrichon dégingandé par grande bonté. Ca te ressemble tellement. Lui répondis-je avec sarcasme.

-Oh c'est bon. On ne peut pas discuter avec toi.

-Parce que avec toi c'est plus facile peut-être ? »

Je fus interrompu par la voix de ma mère, un mélange de colère et de joie très étrange, qui nous demandait de descendre. Nous ne nous fîmes pas priés.

En bas, Suzy, papa et maman nous attendaient, ils avaient mis leur manteau. Ils nous apprîmes que le docteur qui s'occupait du service de maman nous avait invités à diner chez lui puisque nous n'avions pas de quoi faire un vrai repas. En voiture, maman nous fit sa description, insistant sur son côté généreux (il nous avait même invité à dormir chez eux mais maman avait trouvé que ce serait trop abuser de leur générosité que d'accepter) et sur le fait qu'elle allait vraiment se plaire à travailler avec lui. Papa lui jetait des regards quelque peu jaloux.

Nous faillîmes nous tromper de chemin, mais nous arrivâmes enfin chez le docteur.

Nous nous garâmes devant la grande villa moitié moderne, moitié ancienne, le tout équilibré magnifiquement. Elle s'élevait sur trois étages. Sa couleur blanche la détachait d'autant plus de toute la verdure environnante rendant son volume plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Maman nous avait dit qu'il y vivait avec sa femme et ses deux neveux et je me demandais s'ils arrivaient à ne pas se sentir seuls dans cette maison trop grande pour quatre. Je ne crois pas qu'autant d'espace soit nécessaire pour se sentir à l'aise.

Un homme semblant sortir d'un film des années 50 sortit sur le perron pour nous acceuillir. Il avait la trentaine, les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et plaqués avec de la gélatine (le détail années 50) et il portait un cardigan beige assorti à son pantalon d'un joli chamois clair. Sa femme le suivait, elle était aussi belle que lui. Des boucles brunes encadraient son visage pâle et reposaient sur son chemisier bleu marine. Elle avait accordé son pull et sa jupe beiges aux vêtements de son mari.

Ma mère et le médecin se serrèrent la main et elle nous présenta. Ils nous invitèrent à les suivre. L'intérieur était fait du même équilibre parfait entre l'ancien et le moderne que la façade. Les meubles design ne paraissaient pas décalés entre ces murs de brique et sous ces poutres apparentes. Un grand escalier blanc se détachait du mur en créant un espace pour des placards. Des photos trônaient sur la grande cheminée. Elles représentaient le couple avec deux enfants d'une dizaine d'année. Un garçon et une fille. Elle devait être la plus jeune vu leur différence de taille. Elle avait de longs cheveux très noirs alors que lui les avait châtains et très courts, à peine plus longs qu'un militaire. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Au bout de la cheminée, une autre photo se détachait. Il s'agissait d'un couple. La jeune femme ressemblait à la femme du médecin mais elle avait les yeux verts et portait les cheveux courts. L'homme avait des cheveux très noirs, plus noirs que la petite fille de tout à l'heure. Ils avaient l'air très heureux et je remarquais qu'ils tenaient dans leur bras deux bébés. Ils étaient en barboteuse blanche. Ce devait être une photo de leur baptême.

Je fus interrompu dans mon exploration par une porte claquée à l'étage. Je me retournais pour voir descendre la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle les avait coupé depuis la photo et ils encadraient sont visage en un carré court dont les pointes fuyaient dans tous les sens. Elle affichait un sourire radieux. Elle nous dit qu'elle s'appelait Alice et qu'elle irait dans le même lycée que nous, qu'elle espérait que Suzy et moi aimions le shopping, qu'on allait bien s'amuser ensemble et faire les boutiques, qu'elle nous invitait le lendemain à rencontrer ses amis… Elle était déjà très bavarde. Elle fut interrompue par nos parents qui sortirent pour aller s'installer dans le jardin et en profita pour appeler son frère, Edward. Elle nous dit que c'était son jumeau mais qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout autant physiquement que de caractère à son grand malheur. Elle s'excusa pour sa timidité en allant le chercher à l'étage.

Nous les entendîmes se disputer et la vîmes redescendre seule en nous assurant qu'il arrivait, qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Elle nous invita à nous asseoir et nous attendîmes en silence, jusqu'à entendre une porte se refermer. Nous nous tournèrent vers les escaliers. Je me trouvais sur le canapé avec Suzy et Emmett était assis dans un grand fauteuil dos à l'escalier et ne voulu pas faire l'effort de se retourner. Le jeune qui apparu avait beaucoup changé en quelques années. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux ce qui faisait ressortir les reflets cuivrés, ses muscles s'étaient développés et sa mâchoire avait pris une forme plus carrée tout en ayant une courbe assez douce. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, je fus frappée par leur vert magnifique. Ils étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère même s'ils contenaient plus de souffrance. Il détailla chaque personne présente sauf Emmett qui n'avait toujours pas daigné se retourner. Edward nous adressa un simple signe de tête en signe de salutation et se dirigeât vers Alice, il s'assit sur son accoudoir dans une posture nonchalante et lorsque Emmett releva enfin la tête vers lui, il se figeât et ses yeux s'assombrirent sous l'effet de la colère. Edward fit un allé retour entre Emmett et moi et se refixa sur Emmett, le défiant du regard. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Emmett se leva brusquement et sorti sur le porche. Je le suivais jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Edward qui fixait toujours la porte.

« -Emmett, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend.

-Rien, je vais rentrer à pieds, je veux pas rester.

-Si tu rentre tout seul et à pied, les parents vont encore croire que c'est de ma faute et vont me faire un scandale et tu sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à me mettre le honte devant tout le monde.

-Je peux pas rester.

-Pourquoi ? commençais-je à m'énerver, il recommençait avec ses cachoteries.

-C'est lui qui m'a frappé, et je crois que si je reste, je ne pourrais pas me retenir de lui en mettre une. Avec son petit air arrogant, sa belle-gueule. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui exploser son petit minois. La fureur commençait à monter en lui en je m'attendais à tout moment à le voir re-rentrer et faire un carnage.

-Je vais chercher les clés de la voiture et je te ramène. Je reviendrais après. Je le laissais seul devant la voiture et me dépêchais d'aller chercher le trousseau dans le sac de ma mère. »

Apparemment, Edward ne leur avait rien expliqué, les filles me regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je ne dis pas un mot et jetais un regard rancunier à Edward. Je repartais en vitesse vers la porte suivie par Suzy qui croyait qu'on rentrait.

« -Reste là, je ramène Emmett et je reviens.

-Pourquoi il rentre ?

- On t'expliquera plus tard, maintenant rentre.

-plus tard, ça veut dire quand je serai plus grande encore?

-non ça veut dire soit ce soir après être rentrés soit demain matin. Maintenant rentre, on doit y aller. Je ne serai pas longue. »

Je démarrais et m'engageais sur la route. Je n'allais pas assez vite au gout d'Emmett mais ne cédais pas à ses exigences, je préférais jouer la carte de la prudence et surtout de pas retourner là-bas trop vite. Quand j'étais sans Em' j'étais encore plus timide que d'habitude. C'est aussi une des raisons qui ont fait que je n'avais pas d'amis à Phoenix. Et en plus ce serait à moi de gérer le départ soudain d'Emmett toute seule puisque Edward ne paraissait pas décidé à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Je me garais de avant la maison et commençais à descendre quand Em' écourta mon délai en me disant qu'il pouvait retrouver le chemin de la maison tout seul et que devais y retourner. Sur le chemin du retour, je conduisais encore plus lentement qu'a l'aller. Lorsque je me garais, Edward m'attendait sur le porche, appuyé contre le pilier de l'avant-toit toujours aussi nonchalant.

« -Où sont les autres ? chuchotais-je, intimidée comme jamais.

-Dans le jardin, derrière.

-Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

-Ben…Euh… Je t'attendais. C'était la première fois que je le voyais gêné.

-Et tu leur a dit pourquoi Em' était parti ou pas ?

-Et ben…non. J'ai pas trop osé.

- Et pourquoi t'a pas osé. Tu réussi à le frapper mais après t'arrive pas à l'avouer ? Je pensais que c'était le geste qui était plus dur qu'en parler.

-Ca doit être parce que tu n'as jamais frappé personne.

-J'ai déjà frappé quelqu'un. Me défendais-je.

-Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère.

-J'ai déjà frappé quelqu'un autre que mon frère et ma sœur ainsi que qui que ce soit de ma famille. Criais-je, les larmes me venant aux yeux en repensant à ce qui s'était passé quelques mois auparavant.

-Hey pourquoi tu pleures, c'est rien, je te traite pas de menteuse t'inquiète. Il avait fait un pas vers moi alors que mes larmes me submergeaient et que l'état de choc dont j'avais enfin réussi à me sortir depuis le début du déménagement revint en force et mes jambes commencèrent à devenir faibles.

-Bella, ca va ? me demanda ma petite sœur qui était arrivée sans même que je m'en rende compte, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi dans l'allée. Je réussissais enfin à ravaler mes sanglots et me relevais. C'est à ce moment là que tout le monde surgit de la maison. Ma mère en tête. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et mes pleurs revinrent sans que je m'y attende et que j'ai le temps de me préparer. Tout le monde nous regardait et je me sentais gênée. Edward n'était pas ressorti. Ses parents et Alice avaient préféré rester en retrait. Mon père se tourna vers eux et s'excusa de partir si tôt sans même qu'on ait put diner mais nous devions rentrer. Et nous partîmes. Maman me garda dans la voiture le temps que papa installe mon lit dans ma chambre. Lorsque je me retrouvais seule, je me calmais enfin et sombrais dans le sommeil. Un sommeil lourd, long et plein de rêve ayant tous un point commun : Edward.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait tout à coup. Chacun de mes rêves portaient sur lui mais chacun était complètement différent de l'autre. L'un me montrait sortant avec lui, l'autre me montrait le frappant, et l'autre le montrait frappant tout le monde. C'est au moment où son poing allait atteindre mon visage que je me réveillais en sursaut. Il était 4h du matin. Je me retournais et tentais de me rendormir. Lorsque mes rêves revinrent, ils n'étaient pas du tout comme avant. Enfin, pas comme ceux de la même nuit mais c'était le même cauchemar depuis quelques temps. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la ruelle. Comme avant, il faisait sombre même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Et comme à chaque fois j'entendais les pas qui ce rapprochaient et je n'arrivais pas à avancer plus vite. Et comme à chaque fois je me réveillais en sueur en sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je ne voulais pas me rendormir même si il était encore trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit ne soit réveillé. Je décidais de prendre une douche. L'eau était froide mais claire. Je me glissais sous le jet et me dépêchais de me laver avant de m'habiller.

Il faisait maintenant assez jour pour que je puisse lire mais pas assez pour que je reste à l'intérieur. Je retournais m'asseoir à l'écart sur mon tronc et ouvrais mon livre. Je réussis enfin à retrouver ma page et oubliais tout le reste pour me plonger dans l'histoire. Ca me faisait du bien de me glisser dans la peau du personnage. D'accaparer son passé, ses erreurs, ses peines, ses humiliations. Elle avait beau avoir une vie pas facile, elle avait un poids plus léger que le miens. Je fus ramenée à ma réalité par les appels de toute ma famille. Tout le monde était levé et tout le monde me cherchais en réveillant tout le quartier.

Je marquais ma page cette fois-ci et leur signaler ma présence en regagnant la maison.

En arrivant aux abords de la maison, j'eus la surprise de trouver Alice adossée à une Volvo grise. En pleine discussion avec Suzy, elle avait un air grave. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle vint me serrer dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolée pour hier. Le comportement d'Edward était inacceptable. On est tous profondément désolés, on ne savait pas que tu étais si sensible.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec Edward. Je ne suis pas si sensible que ca. Vous croyez quoi ? m'emportais-je. Je détestais qu'on me considère faible.

-C'est rien Bella. On comprend qu'il y ait des gens plus… comment dire… à fleur de peau que d'autre.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme ca ! Je te répète que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'a dit Edward. C'est juste que ca m'a fait pensé à une partie de mon passé que je veux oublier. A chaque fois

que j'y repense…ça…fait mal.

-Euh…désolée. Nous n'avons qu'a ne plus en parler et Edward a promis de ne plus te provoqué. Il est dans la voiture mais ne veux pas sortir.

-Et il fait bien.

-Alors tu lui en veux quand même ?

-Non. Du moins pas pour hier soir. Mais il a quand même frappé Em' pour une raison que l'on n'explique pas et entre ça et hier soir, c'est de mon frère qu'il faut se méfier.

-Edward a frappé Emmett ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te dire que seul lui le savais.

-Je le cuisinerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, on vous attend toi et Suzy. Elle est allée se préparer.

-Pourquoi vous nous attendez ?

-Je t'avais dit hier qu'on allait vous présenter à Rose et Jazz et qu'on allait faire un petit peu de shopping. Me répondit-elle ayant retrouvé son grand sourire et son impatience.

- Alice, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.

-Mais si !! Ca va te changer les idées. Ta mère est d'accord, elle m'a dit que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin, d'être entourée d'amis. Et à partir de maintenant, je suis ton amie et tu peux me faire confiance. De toute façon, je ne céderai pas avant que tu sois devant moi et habillée même s'il faut que je te force à monter dans ta chambre et te mette tes habits de force.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. Râlais-je faussement. J'avais enfin une amie. Je ne crois pas que ça va durer mais autant en profiter.»

Je redescendais une dizaine de minute plus tard et me retrouvais face à Edward qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

« -Salut…Bella je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer. Je suis tellement habitué à le faire avec Alice que j'oublie des fois qu'il y a des gens plus sensibles qu'elle. Me dit-il alors que je n'arrivais pas à bouger face à ses yeux verts.

-Euh c'est rien. Fut tout ce que j'arrivais à articuler sur le moment. Je ne pensais même pas à lui expliquer que ça n'avais rien à voir avec lui. On peut y aller, je suis prête. Ajoutais-je ensuite.

-Vous partez devant entre fille et je vous rejoins à la maison, je dois m'expliquer avec ton frère.

-Rassure-moi, sans les poings ?

-Bien entendu.

-Ok…mais il n'y a qu'une voiture.

-Un ami me prendra au passage.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

-C'est ça. Me dit-il en se décalant pour me laisser passer. »

Je faisais en sorte de le dépasser sans le frôler et je manquais de tomber. Je devrais me concentrer toute la journée pour mettre une certaine distance entre nous sans chuter. Mes rêves me donnaient des envies de l'embrasser que je ne pourrai jamais réaliser. J'espérais que Edward réussirais à convaincre Em' de nous rejoindre. Si mon grand frère était dans les parages, je réussirais mieux à contrôler mes impulsions. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière de la Volvo, Suzy ayant déjà pris la place avant et Alice n'interrompis pas son grand discours et démarra.


	4. chapitre 3

**Encore désolée pour le retard. Voici le chapitre.**

CHAPITRE 3

Deux voitures étaient déjà garées dans l'allée lorsqu'Alice coupa le moteur.

Je restais figée en voyant la blonde de la veille, Rosalie Hale, serrer ma nouvelle amie dans ses bras. Cette dernière la présenta à Suzy et je reçu un regard noir quand elle se rendit compte que je n'avais toujours pas quitté l'habitacle de la Volvo.

Je m'empressais donc de m'extirper de la voiture et trébuchais, tombais, un genou à terre, les mains en avant. Le gravier avait entamé ma peau mais aucun autre dégât n'était à déploré à part pour mon égaux.

Deux fois que je la voyais, deux fois que je chutais. Le visage en feu, je me relevais sous les yeux moqueurs de Rosalie, inquiets d'Alice et habitués d'Alice. Je faisais un simple signe de tête à Rosalie pour la saluer en observant mes paumes pleines de terre et quelque peu ensanglantées. Alice poussa un petit cri et me tira vers la cuisine en me faisant des remarques sur sa base de travail dont je ne compris pas le rapport avec ma chute.

Pendant qu'elle me lavait les mains- comme si je n'avais pas pus le faire moi-même –je vis Esmée, la mère d'Alice et Edward, en train de discuter avec une grande femme blonde, surement la mère de Rosalie, en buvant un café. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, Mme Cullen vint nous rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras pendant que je me séchais les mains et s'excusa encore pour le comportement d'Edward et me dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus et je dus à nouveau répéter que ce 'étais pas sa faute, que je n'étais pas si faible que ça et que ma crise avait été due à autre chose. Esmée acquiesça mais semblait sceptique. Je priais pour qu'Alice les convainque tous que j'étais sincère et qu'elle voit son père avant moi pour que je n'ais pas à me réexpliquer.

Mme Cullen rejoignit son amie et Alice nous proposa une visite complète de la maison. En allant vers les étages, les murs étaient de plus en plus vitrés. Au troisième et dernier niveau, elle nous désigna la porte du fond comme celle de la chambre d'Edward, celle d'en face était celle de la chambre d'ami et à l'autre extrémité du couloir, Alice nous fit entrer dans sa chambre.

OU devrais-je dire sa suite. Elle était divisée en trois pièces. La chambre, qui comportait aussi une partie ressemblant à un salon, s'étendait sur toute une largeur de la maison et était donc vitrée sur toute la partie qui donnait devant la maison, laissant une vue imprenable sur la forêt comme dans le couloir dont elle était le prolongement. La partie qui s'enfoncait dans la maison était divisée en trois : le dressing, la salle de bain et une autre porte qu'elle ne nous désigna pas. Sa chambre était dans les tons bordeaux et s'accordait avec ses draps, son canapé et ses fauteuils couleur prune. Tous ses meubles étaient design hormis son lit en fer forgé et la coiffeuse qui lui faisait face. Elle se distinguait par son grand miroir et tous les produits de beauté qui y étaient entassés. Le côté salon était un petit peu à l'écart de cette partie de la chambre et comportait un bureau avec un bel ordinateur, une grande étagère pleine de bibelots et dont seulement un niveau était consacré aux livres, un canapé entouré de deux fauteuils - comme dans le salon à la maison- et une chaine hi-fi dernier cri. Alice nous laissa, Suzy et moi, contempler sa chambre pendant une dizaine de seconde puis nous pressa dans son dressing en trépignant d'impatience. Il était presque deux fois plus grand que ma chambre. Elle montra à Rosalie ses nouvelles trouvailles tandis que Suzy se retrouvait, comme dans un musée, à admirer sans oser toucher. Moi, je ne bougeais pas, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le même malaise que celui que je ressentais lorsque je me trouvais dans un magasin me gagna. Ça promettait pour l'après-midi Je ne m'y connaissais pas en vêtement et n'étais pas du tout attirée par la mode. Des habits classiques et hors du temps me suffisaient mais je sentais qu'Alice ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Déjà Rosalie me lançait des regards curieux, critiques et peu amicaux. Elle me regardait comme une intruse mais j'allais montrer que j'avais ma place avec eux, Je n'allais pas me laisser aller comme à Phoenix et j'allais me faire des amis pour prouver à Emmett qu'il avait tort quand il disait que j'étais asociale.

On entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée et le rire tonitruant d'Emmett. Rosalie se figea. Alice lui sourit et verrouilla la porte car nous n'étions pas entièrement habillées. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la poignée se baissa puis l'intrus sembla se rappeler qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer. Alice, toute fière d'avoir donné une leçon à son frère alla tout de suite lui ouvrir sans regarder si nous étions toutes habillées. Or je n'avais pas encore retrouvé mon chemisier dans tous les vêtements qu'Alice avait sorti. Je me retournais le plus vite possible, mais apparemment pas assez vite pour qu'il ne voit que mon dos. J'entendis un oh… et le rire de mes nouvelles amies. Je ne savais pas s'il était reparti alors je n'osais pas me retourner. Rosalie et Alice n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

« -Est-ce qu'il est parti ?

-Oui, c'est bon, tu peux te retourner. Eut la bonté de me répondre ma sœur.

-Merci. Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas vu mon chemisier ? demandais-je en me retournant enfin.

-Il est resté dans la salle de bain je crois. Me dit Rosalie en contrôlant enfin son fou rire.

-T'aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a fait. Continua de rire Alice. Il est devenu tout rouge et direct il est parti. »

Nous descendîmes dès que j'eus fini de m'habiller sans même prendre le temps de ranger. Alice avait dit qu'elle le ferait seule parce qu'elle avait un classement pour ses vêtements. Elle était étrange car pour la majorité des choses elle était très désorganisée et pour les vêtements et les produits de beauté, elle était presque maniaque. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, Emmett était assis dans le canapé, en grande discussion sur le sport avec un jeune homme blond qui devait surement Jasper compte tenu de sa ressemblance avec Rosalie et du regard qu'il lança à Alice lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Rosalie sortit dans le jardin sans même jeter un regard du côté du canapé et revint avec des clés de voiture. Toujours sans regarder dans la direction de son frère, elle alla à sa voiture en me demandant de la suivre avec Suzy mais Alice demanda à aller avec Jasper, elle proposa qu'Emmett la remplace. Je sentis le malaise de Rosalie et proposais que Jasper aille dans leur voiture et que j'aille avec les autres. Tout le monde accepta sauf Edward qui avait disparu avant même que nous ne descendions les escaliers. Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Emmett et moi partîmes vers la Volvo grise où nous retrouvâmes Edward qui nous attendait déjà au volant. Suzy monta aussi avec nous car elle devait rentrer à la maison. Maman lui avait accordé de venir avec nous tant que nous étions chez les Cullens mais ne voulait pas qu'elle « nous encombre » lorsque nous sortions. Et je l'en remerciais car une petite fille de 7 ans n'avais rien à faire avec nous et je ne me sentais pas de la surveiller alors que, pour une des premières fois de ma vie, je faisais une sortie entre amis. Même si le shopping n'était pas mon truc, j'aimais bien Rosalie et Alice et je souhaitais apprendre à connaître Jasper. Je me tiendrai à distance d'Edward pour nous éviter des situations encore plus embarrassantes que celles que nous avions déjà vécues ou des malentendus mais ça ne m'empêcherai pas de m'amuser autant que faire se pouvait.

Emmett s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture à mon grand malheur. En étant assise juste à côté d'Edward, ce serait plus dur de me contenir. Suzy arriva enfin à la voiture avec la masse de vêtements qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre avant quelques années. Elle fourra ses sacs dans le coffre et on put enfin partir. A sa façon, elle avait aussi fait du shopping aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'Edward se gara devant la maison j'hésitais à descendre tellement l'ambiance dans la voiture était lourde et l'angoisse du shopping remontait. Mais dès que Suzy fut rentrée dans la maison, Emmett tenta de faire de l'humour en lançant un « Alors comme ça t'a vu ma sœur à poil ». Je crois qu'il avait juste essayé de briser le silence mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est nous gêner encore plus. Autant Edward que moi. Je prenais sur moi et essayais de répondre à Emmett.

« -Pas à poil Em', il ne me manquais que mon chemisier. J'espérais que ce n'étais qu'un début et que les répliques cinglantes que je rêvais de lui sortir depuis longtemps allaient arriver aujourd'hui.

-C'est pareil. Me répondit-il, nonchalant.

-Tu trouves ? Et moi qui croyais que tu avais une grande expérience avec les filles. Tu n'as pas dû dépasser le smack avec toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti si tu trouve que c'est pareil. »

A mon grand étonnement, Edward s'esclaffa. C'eut le don de renforcer la colère de mon frère mais j'étais contente de moi, j'avais réussi à faire de l'humour et que quelqu'un le comprenne. Nous échangeâmes un regard et un sourire quand Emmett ne trouvant rien à redire de « spirituel » se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Il grommela qu'il aurait mieux fait de choisir l'autre voiture et se coucha sur la banquette, principal motif de son installation, pour récupérer le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas trouvé à cause de mes cris dans la nuit d'après ce qu'il avait dit. Quand il parla de mes cauchemars, Edward me jeta un regard inquiet, il devait avoir peur que je fonde de nouveau en larme. Je me demandais comment je réagirais si une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures commençait à sombrer comme je l'avais fait la veille. Je crois que je fuirais, comme il l'avait fait. Il était allé chercher ma famille et n'était plus revenu. Je crois que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. En même temps qui pourrait fondre en larme comme ça ? Repenser à mon « accident » à cause d'une petite provocation anodine, qui serait assez faible pour se laisser aller aussi vite. En deux secondes j'étais passée de la frustration au désespoir. Je m'étais laissée aller à tomber à genoux, à ne pas réussir à parler. J'avais gâché toute la soirée. Je me sentais si bête et si honteuse. Et ça me mettais d'autant plus en colère que Edward se soit fait gronder par tout le monde à cause de moi.

« -Euh…Bella, ça va ? T'as l'air en colère. Me dit doucement ce dernier en me lançant un petit regard inquiet de côté.

-Oui, oui ça va. C'est rien. Je repensais juste à hier soir. J'ai gâché toute la soirée.

-c'était pas ta faute, je te répète que je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer.

-Je ne suis pas une chiffe molle. Je ne fonds pas en larmes dès qu'on me contrarie. Notre « discussion » m'a fait repenser à autre chose et c'est ça qui m'a fait mal. J'étais en colère pour de bon mais je contrôlais ma voix pour ne pas réveiller Emmett à nouveau à cause de cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui peux te faire assez mal pour que tu t'écroule par terre et que je ne sache pas quoi faire ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-On est amis maintenant, tu peux tout nous dire.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Me bornais-je à répondre.

-D'accord, quand tu pourras, préviens moi, je suis curieux. Me répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis désolée, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à en parler avec qui que ce soit un jour. Alors n'espère pas trop.

Mon ton catégorique amena le silence dans la voiture, troublé uniquement par la respiration profonde de mon frère qui s'approchait de plus en plus du ronflement. Edward semblait frustré. Je me concentrais sur la route pour oublier mes impulsions débiles qui revenaient. Je serrais le bord du fauteuil pour empêcher ma main de se poser sur la sienne, sur le levier de vitesse. J'essayais de me changer les idées et trouvais enfin un sujet de conversation.

« -Pourquoi as-tu frappé mon frère ? » demandais-je sans essayer d'enrober. Cette question me brulait la langue depuis assez longtemps comme ça. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il serra la mâchoire et ne quitta pas la route des yeux.

« -Et après tu me dis qu'entre ami on peut tout se dire et une question aussi anodine que celle-là tu n'y réponds pas. Dis-je après quelques secondes à attendre qu'il se décide à répondre.

-J'y répondrais quand tu répondras à la mienne.

-C'est pas équitable. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, même à ma famille je n'en ai jamais parlé. Ils savent ce qui s'est passé parce qu'on leur a dit mais ce n'est pas venu de moi. Alors ton marché il ne marche pas.

-C'est quoi, c'est une histoire de dispute, de petit copain,… Sa question resta en suspend.

-Si tu continues… tentais-je alors que les sanglots obstruaient déjà ma voix

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrête. » S'écria-t-il quelque peu paniqué ce qui réveilla mon frère.

Mon frère se redressa et nous regarda chacun notre tour.

« -C'est pas vrai. T'as recommencé. Lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche à Edward. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi de la faire rechuter hier ? Qu'est-ce que t'as contre Bella ?

-C'est bon Em' calme toi, ça va. Tentais-je de le calmer mais ça n'eus aucun effet vu que ma voix tremblait et que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Enfin si, ça eut pour effet qu'il se concentra sur moi tout en agressant toujours Edward mais du regard.

-Rechuter ? murmura Edward tout doucement. Et il relança la machine Emmett qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

-Ben oui rechuter. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle ne souriait plus et qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule ou qu'elle croyait être seule. Elle a même passé 3 jours sans dire un mot à l'hôpital au début. Lui cria-t-il.

-Emmett… couinais-je pour tenter de l'arrêter. Mais il m'ignora.

-Si elle se retrouve dans le même état je te le ferais payer. Et ce ne sera pas qu'un bleu sous l'œil. Le menaça-t-il en brandissant son poing. On se serait cru dans un film à part que l'espace était restreint dans la Volvo. Enfin je réussi à contrôler ma voix pour dire :

« -Ferme là Em'. Tu viens quasiment de lui raconter entièrement la seule chose que je veux que personne ne sache, d'autant plus ici, et que j'essaye d'esquiver depuis ¼ d'heure. Alors maintenant ne dis plus rien !

Le début de ma phrase était presque chuchoté à cause de ma voix rouillée mais sur la fin j'avais repris mon assurance et ma colère avaient éclaté.

-Ca va calme toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le caches à tout le monde. Ca n'est pas comme si c'était de ton plein gré que tu…

-TAIS-TOI EMMETT BON SANG !

-Je suis sur que ça te ferais du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses et j'en ai déjà parlé à quelqu'un et tu vois, ça ne m'a pas franchement aidé.

-Par quelqu'un je voulais dire quelqu'un d'autre que ce psy incompétent qui parlait plus qu'il n'écoutait. Et il ajouta avec un sourire compatissant. Et puis, pour une fois que tu as des amis, profite, confies-toi. »

J'avais envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Dans leurs figures à tous les deux en fait. Entre Edward qui avait tiré les vers du nez à Emmett et souriait maintenant et mon frère qui après m'avoir mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, (car Edward n'en resterait pas là) osait me donner des conseils et se moquer de moi (involontairement mais je le sentais comme ça).

« -Rendors-toi et mêles-toi de tes oignons. C'est déjà assez confus dans ma tête sans que tu rajoutes ton avis. Maintenant, la route est plate alors recouches toi.

-Comme tu voudras. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu admettes que j'ai raison. »

Et il se rallongea sur la banquette. Le silence revint, simplement brisé par les ronflements d'Emmett quelques minutes plus tard. J'attrapais mon iPod et mettait un écouteur dans mon oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ? Et voilà qu'il recommence avec ses questions. J'aurais du être soulagée qu'il ne reparle pas de mon passé mais j'avais peur que le sujet revienne sur le tapis systématiquement.

-MUSE répondis-je quelque peu méfiante. Il fit une moue du genre « ça passe ». Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes toi comme musique d'habitude ?

-Un peu de tout. J'écoute surtout la radio et le reste c'est ma copine qui me force à écouter. »

Je restais scotchée. « Ma copine »… Mais en même temps qu'est-ce que je croyais. Un garçon aussi beau, sur de lui et prétentieux qu'Edward devait forcément avoir une copine. La voix aigüe de Matthew Bellamy me ramena à la réalité.

-Tu as une copine ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton que je voulu détaché.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Lauren. Tu vas la rencontrer. Elle nous rejoint directement là-bas avec quelques un des ses amis.

-Combien ? Lui demandais-je. J'avais toujours peur des rassemblements. Je sentais comme une légère agoraphobie. Après tout, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que je sortais de nouveau. En y repensant, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, me renfoncer dans mon lit et laisser passer la crise de panique qui commençait à m'envahir. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Il le vit mais n'en pris pas compte.

-Voyons…Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ted, Ben, Nicky, Tyler, Ashley, Eric, Lisa… Je crois que c'est tout.

-Ca fait 17 personnes en tout, en nous comptant. Comptabilisais-je et plus j'avançais dans mes calculs plus ma respiration se faisait irrégulière. Je posais une main sur ma poitrine, là où ça faisait mal, où ça bloquait. J'ouvrais la fenêtre mais l'air frais refusait d'entrer dans mes poumons. Edward posa sa main sur mon genou en me demandant si ça allait. Mon regard passa de sa main à son visage puis de nouveau à sa main. Je ne respirais plus du tout et mon visage prenait littéralement feu. Il comprit mon malaise et retira sa main. Je repris une inspiration. Je pensais que mes poumons la refuserait mais je réussi à respirer normalement. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à retrouver un état normal (dans la mesure du possible) en si peux de temps. Il ne lu avait même pas fallu une minute pour m'apaiser.

« -Merci. Lui dis-je mais quand je me tournais vers lui il avait le visage fermé.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Me répondit-il boudeur.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour changer d'humeur aussi vite ?

-…

-T'as l'air…je ne sais pas…frustré. Pourquoi ?

-…

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu répondras à une de mes questions ? Cette fois, c'est moi qui était frustrée et qui boudait.

-Peut-être. Me dit-il simplement. »

Je remettais mes deux écouteurs au moment où il se décida à parler de lui-même.

« -Ca t'arrive souvent ? Ces crises d'asthme ?

-…

-Tu vas encore placer quelque chose sous silence ?

-Non, je te réponds comme tu m'as répondu il y a même pas une minute. Lui répondis-je avec un large sourire. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite mais son visage resta fermé. Cette fois, il ne parlerait plus donc je remettais ma musique et m'installais confortablement en regardant le paysage qui défilait. Je n'entendis pas quand mon frère se réveilla et ce ne fus que quand son bras me frôla pour allumer la radio et la mettre à fond que je sorti de mon monde. Emmett zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une station qui ne passait que de vieux tubes. Nos parents nous avaient fait une grande culture musicale en nous éveillant autant à la musique de leur jeunesse qu'à la musique classique et au jazz.

Mon frère commença à chanter à tue tête et m'entraina avec lui ; Nous chantions comme des casseroles sous les yeux ébahis d'Edward qui paraissait complètement perdu. Et quand Emmett rajouta des gestes aux chansons, il nous pris vraiment pour des dingues. Heureusement qu'Em' avait eut besoin de dormir car deux heures entières dans ce vacarme nous auraient donné la migraine pour des jours. Au moins ça n'était pas son rap ou son hip-hop habituels. Chacun avait des goûts différents dans la famille. Maman est plutôt musique classique : Vivaldi, Beethoven, Verdi, mais surtout le piano avec Debussy, mais surtout Chopin. Mon père avait une préférence pour le jazz. Mais c'était son jardin secret. Il ne nous laissait pas toucher à ses disques et ne nous avait jamais pris, petits, sur ses genoux en nous commentant, comme l'avait fait ma mère. Mon père était beaucoup plus secret et réservé que ma mère. Ils avaient tout de même un goût très prononcé pour le rock des années 80 comme the Police, Supertramp, the Beach-Boys, the Queen, the Rolling Stones, A-ha, Michael Jackson, Simon & Garfunkel,… Un peu de tout.

Emmett s'était forgé un goût pour le rap et le hip-hop grâce à ses copains du football (NB : américain) et Suzy commençait à avoir des penchants pour la pop, ces chanteurs de pacotille comme Miley Cyrus ou les Jonas Brothers*****. Moi je préfère des groupes comme MUSE. Ils me parlent plus, c'est de la poésie et ça transporte. Ils t'emmènent dans un autre monde******

Bref, dans notre famille, on est très musique. Et apparemment, les Cullens non vu la tête que faisait Edward et le nombre de fois on il répéta qu'il ne connaissait pas la chanson.

***désolée pour celles qui aiment moi je ne supporte pas.**

****je crois que vous aurez compris que je suis fan de MUSE et donc fière que ce soit eux qui aient inspiré la saga Twilight à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Laissez des reviews, n'hésitez pas.**


	5. chapitre 4

**J'ai enfin réussi à reprendre le rythme. Donc voilà le 4° chapitre. Laissez-moi plein de reviews. Avec des conseils, les questions que vous vous posez, tout ce que vous voulez.**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................**

CHAPITRE 4

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et répondais au numéro malgré qu'il soit inconnu après avoir baissé le volume de la radio.

-Bella ! Vous êtes où ?!

-Alice ? Comment as-tu eus mon numéro ?

-Emmett me l'a donné. Vous-êtes-où ?! Me redemanda-t-elle. Elle semblait à crans.

-Emmett, t'as donné mon numéro à combien de gens sans me prévenir ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait rendu tout le monde euphorique. Même Edward rigolait.

-Et ben tous les gens qu'on a croisés depuis notre arrivée bien sur. Non, juste Alice. Elle m'a torturé avec son regard de chien battu ce matin.

-Elle peut être si cruelle. Approuva Edward d'un air sérieux mais sans réussir à dissimuler un léger sourire.

-BELLA ! me cria Alice à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Oui ?

-OU ETES VOUS ? ET JE NE LE REPETERAI PLUS.

-Sur la route.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On est déjà arrivés nous.

-Emmett a eut besoin de s'arrêter et il a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Ma vessie est proportionnelle au volume de mon corps, ça n'est pas de ma faute si je suis aussi baraqué. Se plaignit-il alors que mon voisin s'esclaffait.

-Au fait, tu ne nous a pas dit où vous rejoindre.

-C'EST POUR CA QUE J'ESSAYE DE JOINDRE EDWARD DEPUIS 20min.

-Désolée, Em' avait mis la musique à fond.

-Y a pas de mal à essayer de mettre l'ambiance. Dit mon frère en effectuant un geste de Spice Girl.

-Bref, vous nous raconterez ça plus tard. On vous attend devant le cinéma. Edward saura duquel je parle.

-On va voir un film ? Demandais-je en espérant échapper aux magasins.

-Non, on vous attend avec les autres qui viennent de se faire une séance.

-Ah…bon…Ok. A tout à l'heure. Lui dis, déçue avant de raccrocher.

-Alors, on va où ? Demanda Edward.

-On les rejoints devant le cinéma.

-Et vu la tête que tu fais, le shopping n'est pas annulé. Rigola mon frère et je remettais le son pour le faire taire. Il repartit dans son délire et le quart d'heure de la fin de trajet passa vite. Lorsque nous sortions de la voiture, Emmett venait de nous raconter une blague sur une tomate et un concombre et nous étions pris d'un fou rire. Je faillis tomber encore une fois en sortant de voiture mais deux mains me rattrapèrent. J'avais déjà le visage en feu avant de relever la tête et de reconnaître le jeune garçon au visage de poupon qui m'avait indiqué la bibliothèque la veille. J'entendis un rire de fille suraigüe, un ricanement irritant et humiliant. Le garçon qui s'appelait Mike d'après mes vagues souvenirs m'adressa un grand sourire tandis que la blondasse se jetait dans les bras d'Edward qui lançait un regard mauvais à Mike. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, en se plaquant contre lui et posant ses mains le plus bas possible sur ses hanches.

-Bon Dieu Lauren, contrôles toi. Ca ne fait que depuis deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. S'indigna Alice.

-Oh ca va. Fais pas ta sainte ni touche. Lui répondit l'autre exaspérée en serrant encore plus la taille d'Edward qui cherchait se dégager d'elle.

Alice nous présenta aux autres Emmett et moi. Mike me refit un grand sourire et fut imité par deux autres des garçons. Un grand brun de couleur noire et un petit boutonneux avec des lunettes et surement sa calculette dans sa poche comme tous les matheux de mon ancien lycée. Les filles me sourirent sauf deux d'entre elles qui me regardèrent curieusement. La petite brune me fusillait du regard et sa copine aux cheveux courts semblait jouer la carte de la solidarité féminine.

Alice était encore sur les nerfs. Elle nous dit, exaspérée, de la suivre et nous entraina dans la première galerie marchande. Elle tirait ce pauvre Jasper par la main en lui montrant toutes les tenues qu'elle repérait, c'est-à-dire une tous les 10 centimètres. Je suivais comme un gentil toutou avec Emmett. Mais au bout de deux magasins, il se joint au groupe dans lequel se trouvaient Rose, Mike et une ou deux autres personnes. Je me retrouvais donc à trainer les pieds derrière tout le monde. Même derrière Edward et Lauren qui étaient pourtant à la traine tellement cette dernière le ralentissait à l'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour l'embrasser. Il la sema quand elle se décida à entrer dans une cabine d'essayage (sans lui). Je me cachais dans le coin du magasin destiné aux chaussettes. Je pensais que personne ne m'y trouverait mais que je pourrais surveiller quand ils partiraient. Mais quelqu'un m'y trouva. Edward eut la même idée que moi pour s'isoler un moment.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me cache. Lui chuchotais-je tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

-…

-…

-Alors, tu les trouve comment les autres ?

-Ca dépend desquels.

-Qui ?

-Qui quoi ?

-Qui est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

-J'ai du mal à supporter le regard de Mike et de l'autre là, le boutonneux avec les lunettes.

-T'es assez dure avec Eric, on est tous passé par là.

-Toi je suis sure que non. Lui confiais-je en rougissant. Maudites rougeurs.

-C'est vrai que j'ai eut de la chance avec ma puberté. Me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin qui me fit oublier de respirer une 15aine de secondes.

-…

-…

-Ce sont les seuls que tu n'apprécie pas ?

-La fille avec le bandeau…

-Jessica.

-Oui, Jessica, me regarde méchamment alors que je viens à peine d'arriver. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Observe. Tu me diras si t'as trouvé ce soir. Personne d'autre ?

-T'attends que je dise quelqu'un particulièrement ou quoi ?

-Oui…Alors ?

-Ok, ok. J'imagine que tu vas me demander mon impression sur ta copine.

-C'est ça.

-Tu me demande quoi ? Mon approbation ? On se connaît à peine alors à quoi ça t'avancera de savoir ce que j'en pense ?

-Ben. Je ne sais pas trop…. Ca va te sembler bizarre mais je crois que j'ai confiance en toi. Et comme tu l'auras remarqué, Alice ne l'apprécie pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

-D'habitude je fais entièrement confiance à ma sœur. Mais là j'ai du mal. Donc il me faudrait une sorte de 2° avis.

-Observe. Tu me diras si t'as trouvé ce soir. Repris-je sa phrase en souriant et en me levant pour rejoindre les autres qui partaient.

-Si j'ai trouvé quoi ? me demanda-t-il en me suivant.

-Ben ce que je pense de ta copine.

En parlant d'elle, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte au moment où elle me vit aux côtés de son petit ami.

Après une dizaine d'achats, Alice retrouva son sourire. Je pense que ça tenait aussi au fait qu'Emmett s'était rapproché de Rosalie et qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans.

Nous dinâmes dans une pizzéria italienne et je fus sauvée par Edward qui me réserva une place à côté de lui pour que je ne sois pas coincée entre Eric (le boutonneux s'appelait comme ça) et Mike. Mais ce dernier réussi quand même à se mettre à coté de moi et à me coller en tentant de me parler pendant tout le repas. Edward me sauva de nouveau en me racontant beaucoup d'anecdotes sur leur vie à Forks, sur le lycée.

Cependant, du point de vue des filles, je passais un mauvais repas. Car à chaque fois que Mike se penchait pour me parler, Jessica me foudroyait du regard et à chaque fois que c'était Edward qui me parlait, c'était Lauren qui me fixait méchamment. Donc leurs amies en faisaient de même pour ne pas déroger au code de l'amitié. Alice et Rosalie furent les seules à m'adresser la parole hormis les garçons et cette dernière ne parlait pas beaucoup car elle était assez obnubilée par mon frère qui ne l'était pas moins par elle.

J'obéissais à Edward et pendant la balade que nous fîmes avant de rentrer, j'observais le comportement de Jessica. Elle riait à toutes les blagues de Mike et dénigrait celles des autres, donnait des petits coups de poings sur son épaule en faisant semblant de s'offusquer, me lançait régulièrement des regards menaçants,…

J'avais déjà deviné quelque chose pendant le repas mais maintenant j'en étais sure, elle était jalouse. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était jalouse de moi. Elle était jolie, épanouie, elle s'intéressait au football (rêve de la majorité des garçons d'après Emmett), elle avait de belles formes contrairement à moi. Vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur son problème avec moi. Sur le problème de tout le monde avec moi à vrai dire. Alice qui souhaitait à tout prix que je sois son amie, Edward qui voulait connaître mon passé, Lauren qui paraissait se sentir menacée par moi, Jessica aussi, Mike, Eric et depuis le repas, Tyler qui me collaient… Seuls Jasper semblait adopter le même comportement indifférent qu'avaient les autres à Phoenix avec moi. Sauf un. Un seul n'avait pas était indifférent et ça ne m'avait rien apporté de bon. S'était même le contraire. Et merde voilà que j'avais de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Pile au moment où Eric me parlait.

-Ca va Bella ?

Et voilà que tout le monde se retournait. Edward vint nous rejoindre accompagné d'Emmett.

Ils demandèrent à Eric d'une seule voix

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Ils avaient tous les deux l'air menaçant

-Ben rien, je lui parlais de la prof de maths. Murmura-t-il intimidé.

-C'est bon, ca va. Deux secondes, ca va passer. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoints.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous sauf Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

-Allez-y ça va déjà mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Insistais-je d'un ton rassurant mais qui faisait comprendre que je voulais être seule. Un seul ne le compris pas et seul Edward resta. Je m'assis sur un banc et il resta debout en face de moi.

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller. M'énervais-je en voyant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de partir.

-Et moi j'ai décidé de rester. Répondit-il catégorique. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer et je devais avouer que rester seule me donnerait d'autant plus l'occasion de repenser à mon « accident ».

-Tu restes à une condition. On ne reparle pas de mon sujet tabou.

-Ok.

Je lui faisais signe de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta en arborant un sourire victorieux.

-On va donc parler de nos observations. Alors, pour Jessica ?

-Je crois… Et là je devins rouge comme une pivoine… Je crois qu'elle est jalouse mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ca semblait si égocentrique dit à voix haute.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ?

-Non. Enfin j'ai vu que c'était parce que Mike me collait mais 1- je ne sais pas pourquoi il me colle, pareil pour Eric et Tyler.

2- je ne vois pas en quoi elle peut se sentir menacée par moi.

Et il rigola. Se moquait-il de moi ? Je devais m'être trompée. Elle n'était pas jalouse de moi et j'avais imaginé que les garçons étaient intéressés par moi.

-Tu es vraiment aveugle Bella. Me dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Quoi !? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je me suis trompé ?

-Non, elle est jalouse. Elle a toujours eut des vues sur Mike. Depuis le primaire. Mais au primaire, il ne regardait pas les autres filles. Et même maintenant, il a beau les regarder et sortir avec elles, Jess ne se sent pas menacée.

-Alors pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

-EDWARD CULLEN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait une heure que je te cherche. Une furie blonde déboula au bout de la passerelle qui longeait la mer.

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive. Soupira-t-il exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous aviez prévu de nous fausser compagnie ? Elle tenta de faire un sourire pour paraître décontractée mais il se transforma en grimace.

Je crois que j'avais signé mon acte de mort quand j'avais autorisé Edward à rester. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air dingue. Elle semblait prête à tout et morte de jalousie. Je me dépêchais de partir et de rejoindre les autres pendant qu'ils commençaient à se disputer. Je me plaçais à côté d'Alice et me fichais du fait qu'elle soit avec Jasper et que j'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Au moins elle fit l'effort de me parler un petit peu. Elle attira mon attention sur Emmett et Rose qui marchaient devant et semblait plongés dans une grande conversation.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et nous demandèrent qui était pour nous le meilleur quater-back des 5 dernières années. Je rigolais de ma bêtise car j'avais cru qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de plus profond ; Qu'est-ce que j'étais allé chercher. Mon frère ne parlait jamais de choses profondes. Il n'ouvrait jamais un livre et ne lisait que des magasines de sport. Pareil pour la télévision, avec lui, elle était toujours branchée sur la chaîne de sport et on pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il supporte autre chose que le football (américain). De toute façon je ne regarde quasiment jamais la télévision à part de temps en temps pour les infos.

Edward et Lauren revinrent mais cette dernière rejoint ses amies. Edward s'immisça entre Rose et Emmett en lançant un regard désolé.

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux voitures. Je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture d'Edward suivie d'Alice qui avait laissé sa place à Emmett quand Lauren me poussa pour me prendre la place sur le fauteuil passager. Jasper et Alice s'étaient déjà installés à l'arrière et je dus donc rejoindre la voiture de Rosalie. Le chemin ne faisait que quelques mètres et une personne normale n'aurait même pas trébuché sur ce sol plat mais moi, je ne suis pas une personne normale. J'ai des jambes qui refusent de se coordonner. Je m'étalais donc de tout mon long à mi-chemin.

La blonde se moqua de moi sans vergogne ; di moins jusqu'à ce que son petit copain vienne m'aider à me relever en devançant les trois autres St Bernard qui se montrèrent déçus. Nous évaluâmes tous les deux l'étendue des dégâts et à part une cheville foulée et un trou dans le pantalon, j'allais assez bien. Avec Emmett, ils m'aidèrent à rejoindre le cabriolé rouge. Enfin installée, je le regardais rejoindre sa voiture. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, je perçu le regard assassin de Lauren. Il allait falloir que je sois plus prudente fasse à elle et m'éloigner d'Edward si je ne voulais pas me faire trop d'ennemi à la fois. Pour Jessica, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais essayé de repousser pendant toute la journée les 3 sangsues mais ils restaient bien accrochés. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward serait aussi persévérant. J'osais espérer que si j'étais assez infecte avec lui, il me laisserait tranquille et Lauren n'aurait plus rien contre moi.

Je demeurais dans mes pensées pendant tout le temps où je ne dormis pas. Rose nous déposa et je montais dans ma chambre pour y retrouver mon duvet et lire mon livre à la lampe de poche. Il fallait que je monte un plan pour repousser Edward, qu'il ne veuille plus de notre amitié. J'avais cogité pendant tout le trajet et tout ce que j'avais réussi s'était attraper un mal de tête. Papa et maman étaient déjà couché donc nous évitions de faire du bruit et comme ils dormaient au rez-de-chaussée, nous n'allumèrent pas les lumières. L'escalier craqua et une lumière s'alluma à l'étage. Suzy sorti de sa chambre, les yeux plissés.

-Suzy, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

-Je vous attendez.

-Ca normalement, ce sont les parents qui le font. Attendre les enfants pour les prendre en flagrant délit, souls ou en retard. Répondit Emmett.

-On voit que tu parles d'expérience. Ajoutais-je. Pourquoi tu nous attends ? Ca m'étonnerait que tu veuilles nous surprendre et nous gronder pour notre retard. Et nous rigolâmes Emmett et moi en imaginant ma sœur nous faisant un sermon.

-Je voulais juste voir la tête que vous feriez.

-De quoi tu parles.

-Rien rien. Répondit-elle en faisant l'innocente.

-Va te coucher va. Tu verras notre tête demain. Ce sera la même. Emmett était toujours d'humeur massacrante le soir. Surtout quand il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre et nous entendîmes des objets tomber.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe… Ouille. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel.

Je me précipitais dans sa chambre et allumais. Il était couché par terre entre une chaise renversée et son lit. Toute sa chambre avait été aménagée. Suzy était morte de rire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Il regardait de tous les côtés, comme un perdu. Enfin il se mit à rire lui aussi et ouvrit les tiroirs de son nouveau bureau. Il explora sa chambre pendant que je rejoignais la mienne. Sachant ce qui m'attendait, je ne faisais pas un pas dans la chambre avant d'avoir allumé la lumière. Mon lit était placé à l'endroit que j'avais prévu mais à part ça, aucun meuble n'avait la place que je leur avais destiné. Je commençais par mettre le rocking-chair dans le coin et m'y asseyais pour voir si l'agencement que mes parents avaient fait était mieux ou s'il allait falloir que je me retrousse les manches le lendemain pour recréer le décor que j'avais imaginé. Finalement, seule la commode aurait besoin d'être déplacée car elle bouche la vue de la fenêtre depuis le rocking-chair et le lit.

Je continuais à me balancer comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit, laissant mon esprit divaguer. Je m'endormais finalement dans mon lit vers 4h du matin. Je rejoins les bras de Morphée et à mon plus grand malheur, mon cauchemar revint.

Je marchais dans cette ruelle mais quelque chose avait changé. Le bruit des vagues m'atteignait mais je ne savais pas d'où il venait. Ca rendait mon cauchemar encore plus insupportable car maintenant, j'espérais voir la mer apparaître devant moi et avoir une chance d'échapper à ce salaud, échapper à cette vie qui me devenait invivable. Mais comme à chaque fois, j'essayais d'accélérer et rien ne changeait. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule mais à ma grande surprise, je ne me réveillais pas. Il me retourna et je croisais un regard vert qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Chris. Edward l'avait remplacé dans mon rêve. Mais le même sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres. Il me colla contre lui et là, mon cauchemar dérapa. La ruelle disparu et je me retrouvais, les bras derrière la nuque d'Edward tandis qu'il embrassait lentement mon cou. Il m'assit sur ses genoux dans mon rocking-chair. Ses mains baladeuses passèrent sous mon tee-shirt et malgré les frissons de plaisir qu'il me provoqua, ce geste m'empêcha surtout de respirer. Je me réveillais en sursaut, et tentais de retrouver ma respiration. Après m'être calmée, mon esprit recommença à divaguer. Je me demandais si un jour un garçon pourrais me toucher comme il l'avait fait dans mon rêve.

Je me rappelais qu'à ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'avais refusé que qui que ce soit ne me touche. Je n'arrivais plus à faire confiance à personne. Même mon père et Emmett n'avaient pus me prendre la main sans que je ne recule d'une demi-douzaine de pas.

En l'acceptant, ils m'avaient aidé à retrouver la confiance que j'avais en eux. Et petit à petit, le contact des autres m'était devenu plus supportable. Il y avait cependant des moments où ça me revenait. Comme avec Mike plus tôt.

Il m'avait juste pris les deux bras pour me remettre sur mes jambes mais j'avais eus envie de fuir. C'était pourquoi je ne l'avais pas regardé dans les yeux avant qu'il ne m'ait lâchée et que je me sois un minimum apaisé. Un regard apeuré, il y avait mieux comme (presque) première impression. Je ne pensais donc pas être capable de d'être aussi proche et intime que dans mon rêve avec quiconque. Cependant, le contact d'Edward m'avait apaisée, plus tôt dans la voiture. Mes réactions à son encontre restaient un mystère. J'étais même allée jusqu'à lui proposer de rester avec moi alors que nous étions seuls et j'avais accepté sa présence tout à côté de moi sur ce banc. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas accordé ma confiance aussi rapidement et ça me faisait reprendre espoir en moi. C'était un nouveau pas de franchit. D'abord la parole, ensuite le contact et maintenant la confiance. Je me sentais redevenir normale. Tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus envie de le repousser. Que Lauren aille se faire voir. J'avais besoin d'amis. Et Edward et Alice seraient parfaits.

Rose avait été plus gentille avec moi le reste de la journée et je pense qu'Emmett y était surement pour quelque chose. Leur couple faisait un peu cliché, le jour de foot avec la grande pompom girl blonde (elle ne l'était peut-être pas mais je pense que s'il y avait eut une équipe à Forks, elle en aurait fait partie) mais je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Emmett avait eut des tas de copine à Phoenix, c'était un « homme à femme », mais aucune n'allait avec lui. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Ce n'est pas seulement parce-que c'est mon frère que je dis ça mais aucune ne le méritait. Toutes ces miss popularité qui collectionnait les joueurs de foot et paradait avec eux jusqu'à ce que le mouchoir soit usé et qu'elles n'aient plus qu'à le jeter. Au moins, C'était toujours Emmett qui rompait. Aucune ne tenait la longueur.

Mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'avec Rosalie, ce serait différent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt.**

**Laissez des reviews.**


	6. chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5. Chapitre un peu plus long et plus joyeux que les précédants.**

**Et je remercie bellardtwilight, samy940 et Glaswinthe de leur soutient.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

CHAPITRE 5

Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir et regardais l'heure. Il était 6h30 environ. Je tournais et retournais dans mon lit et décidais finalement d'aller prendre une douche. En sortant, je me rendais compte que j'avais réveillé quasiment toute la maison. Il était 7h30 et seul Emmett n'était pas sorti de son sommeil.

Je retrouvais mes parents et ma sœur dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? me demanda ma mère.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Et vous ?

-Je commence à travailler aujourd'hui Bella. On en a parlé pas plus tard qu'avant-hier.

-Pardon, je devais être ailleurs.

-Comment ça s'est passé hier ?

-Bien. J'ai réussi à me cacher pendant la moitié de la partie shopping mais Alice a quand même réussi à me forcer à acheter quelques tenues. Elle a même réussi à en payer le tiers. Si tu savais comme elle est convainquante. Tu as beau te préparer, c'est impossible de résister à son regard de chien battu.

-Et à part Alice, comment ont été les autres ?

-Rosalie est assez gentille. Et son frère Jasper est plutôt réservé.

-Je crois que tu sais de qui je veux parler.

-Mamaan. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Ils se sont déjà tous excusé l'un après l'autre pour le comportement qu'il avait eut alors qu'il n'y a rien à lui reprocher. C'est trop récent c'est tout. Il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin à un moment mais c'est tout. A part ça, il a été très sympa le reste de la journée. Maintenant il se doute de quelque chose et voudrait savoir mais c'est beaucoup plus facile de lui résister que de résister à sa sœur.

-Comment ça il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin ? demanda mon père et on sentait une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

-Il m'a juste posé quelques questions qui auraient été anodines sans ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix. Et ça m'a chamboulé. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Emmett lui a déjà dit qu'il lui cassait la figure s'il me refaisait craquer. Ma sœur qui ne comprenait pas bien de quoi nous parlions rigola et entraina ma mère. Mon père lui ne fit que se détendre et cacher un léger sourire.

-Détendez vous, je viens de vous dire qu'il avait été très sympa, il m'a évité d'avoir à parler aux deux garçons qui m'ont collé tout l'après-midi et m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses.

-Deux garçons ?

-Oui, nous avons été rejoints par d'autres gens.

-Combien étiez-vous ?

-17 en tout.

-Et comment t'es tu sentie ?

-Maman, est-ce que je vais subir une expertise psychiatrique à chaque fois que je verrai du monde ?

-Bella la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé avec autant de monde, tu t'es enfui en tremblant.

-Et bien là non. J'avoue que j'ai un peu angoissé quand je l'ai appris mais quand je me suis retrouvée ne face d'eux c'était beaucoup moins impressionnant. En plus on était toujours divisé en au moins deux groupes. « Les » Cullens et les Hales avec Emmett et moi et les autres ne semblaient pas avoir envie de se mélanger.

-Pourquoi ces guillemets sur « les »

-oh rien.

Et heureusement maman dut y aller car elle était déjà en retard car sinon j'aurais du parler de Lauren et je ne voulais pas penser à elle. J'appréhendais déjà notre prochaine rencontre. Je devais avouer qu'elle me faisait peur.

Je remontais les escaliers à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Emmett. J'enfilais un vieux tee-shirt délavé et entreprenais de déplacer cette commode. Mais où ? J'allais être obligée de mettre le rocking-chair dans le coin de la fenêtre pour avoir la place de mettre la commode à son emplacement. C'était la seule solution avec l'aménagement de maman. Après avoir vidé, déplacé et re-rempli la commode, je dus vider le reste de mes cartons et ranger à ma façon mes bouquins et mes CDs mais à la fin de la matinée j'avais enfin fini et je pouvais préparer le repas. Je me changeais et descendais à temps pour chasser mon père de la cuisine.

Maman avait eut la mauvaise idée d'autoriser papa à installer la table dans l'axe de la télévision ce qui fit que le repas se déroula dans un quasi silence inhabituel pour notre famille seulement troublé par des Strike, Out, Homerun, Yes, Allez-vas-y, Tu la lance ta balle, etc…

Attention, ne jamais laisser des garçons manger des spaghetti à la bolognaise pendant un match serré de baseball. Je plaignais maman pour les lessives. Malgré les serviettes qui reposaient sur leurs genoux, Emmett et papa avaient réussi à tacher leurs pantalons.

Suzy mit au lave vaisselle pendant que les garçons s'installaient pour regarder la fin de leur match et que je montais dans ma chambre pour aller chercher le livre que je devais rendre à la bibliothèque. Alors que j'attrapais mon sac et ma veste et me préparais à sortir, une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. Je ne la connaissais pas. Il s'agissait d'une petite Audi bleue. J'ouvrais la porte tout de suite sans me douter de qui m'attendait dehors. Si j'étais partie pour avoir un bel après-midi, s'en était fini depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte à moins que ce ne soit depuis le regard que j'avais reçu en guise d'au-revoir de la blonde qui se trouvait maintenant devant ma porte.

-Lauren ?

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche. Même si il n'y en a pas trop par ici. On ne sait jamais avec toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Apparemment tu attire la poisse.

-Déjà ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même. Ma réputation n'avait pas tardée à être faite.

-Est-ce que je vais devoir rester sur le pas de ta porte jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

-Euh…non, entre. Dis-je en lui laissant le passage. Allait-elle rester longtemps. Elle dut percevoir la question dans mon regard.

-J'ai été chargée de te faire visiter Forks mais là il va pleuvoir donc on va attendre et si ça ne s'arrête pas on remettra ça à plus tard. Enonça-t-elle sans aucun enthousiasme.

-Euh…d'accord. Mais qui t'a chargé de ça ?

-Il m'a dit de ne pas le dire mais tant pis. C'est Edward qui m'a forcé. Il veut que je te connaisse mieux avant de te haïr. C'est bizarre. Pour lui, on dirait que JE dois m'adapter. C'est comme si c'était MOI la nouvelle. Dit-elle d'un ton pompeux.

-Ah. Fut tout ce que je réussi à répondre à cette insulte et cet avertissement à demi-cachés.

-Tu me fais visiter ta maison ?

-Si tu veux. Donc l'entrée, le salon, la cuisine. Au fond de ce petit couloir c'est la chambre de mes parents et le bureau. Lui dis-je en lui montrant toutes les pièces.

Mon père ne se posa pas de question n'ayant jamais rencontré Lauren avant et croyant que j'avais juste invité une amie mais Emmett fut plus que surpris. Il se re-concentra vite sur le match après l'avoir à peine saluée pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, ce lâche.

Nous montâmes ensuite les escaliers et nous installâmes dans un lourd silence. Elle s'était assise dans mon rocking-chair et se balançait en regardant dehors tandis que moi je regardais mes pieds assise sur le bord de mon lit. Au bout d'une minute passée à n'écouter que le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux, elle se décida à briser le silence.

-Je croyais qu'en Arizona tout le monde était bronzé.

-Apparement non. Fut la seule réponse que je réussi à lui sortir.

-Comment c'était de vivre là-bas ? entre le milliers de questions qu'elle aurait pu me poser elle me posait celle-là.

-Pas mal.

-…

-Il pleuvait moins.

-T'as un petit ami à Phoenix ? Ca avait le mérite d'être clair, elle se sentait menacée.

-Non. Je…je n'ai jamais eus de petit ami. Lui répondis-je en rougissant. J'essayais de faire un effort pour faire de phrase de plus de 2 ou 3 mots mais il allait falloir que je fasse attention à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je venais de faire ma première erreur en lui donnant une première occasion de se moquer de moi. Et Dieu sait que ce ne serait surement pas la dernière.

-JAMAIS ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. La commère venait de tomber le masque. Je pouvais être sure que d'ici demain, tout Forks serait au courant.

-Non, jamais. Comment c'est de vivre à Forks ? Maigre tentative pour changer de sujet qui avorta.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eut de petit ami ? C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas ou parce que les garçons ne voulaient pas ? Elle devait penser que c'était la deuxième solution qui était la bonne.

-Un peu des deux.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir raison et décida donc de changer de sujet.

-Sinon, quels sont tes goûts ?

-Précise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

-Je passe beaucoup de temps à lire.

-Lire ?

-Oui, des romans des nouvelles…

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Ben des poèmes…

-non. Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire d'autre ? me demanda-t-elle agacée.

-Oh. Je ne sais pas, écouter de la musique, dessiner…

-Ah oui, tu dessine quoi, des robes, des vêtements, des portraits ? demanda-t-elle soudain intéressée.

-Non, des paysages surtout. A Phoenix s'était surtout urbain mais la je vais pouvoir faire des paysages sauvages, naturels. Elle me regarda déçue et secoua la tête d'un air de dire « on ne tirera jamais rien d'elle. » ou « c'est un cas désespéré. »

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme musique ?

-Surtout du pop-rock. Et surtout les groupes anglais.

-Comme quoi ?

-Muse, The Libertines, Arctic Monkeys.

-Arctic quoi ?

-Arctic monkeys. Ils ne sont pas très connus mais j'aime bien.

-Et tu connais Black-eyed Pease ?

-Un peu. Principalement de nom. C'est plutôt Emmett qui écoute ce genre de musique.

-Ok.

Nous nous tûmes de nouveau et le silence devint encore plus lourd qu'avant pour moi car elle avait maintenant matière à réflexion et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en retirerait.

-Bon et bien mon temps minimum est écoulé, j'ai le droit de partir. Donc la visite de Forks c'est pour une prochaine fois. A plus Bella. Me dit-elle en se dirigeant ou plutôt en fuyant vers la sortie. On aurait dit que si elle était restée plus longtemps elle aurait été contaminée ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je regardais partir son Audi par la fenêtre et m'installais à mon tour dans le rocking-chair. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber et avait même redoublé d'intensité. Je me repassais le peu de conversation que j'avais eus avec Lauren et comme à mon habitude réfléchissais à ce que j'aurais pus lui répondre de mieux, à ce qu'aurait été notre conversation si j'avais eus plus de répartie. Et comme d'habitude je n'abouti à rien car ça ne servait strictement à rien. Je m'apprêtais à accepter que ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que ça aurait pu lorsque j'entendis Emmett m'appeler.

-TELEPHONE BELLA.

Je descendais l'escalier rapidement mais pas trop pour ne pas m'emmêler les pieds.

-Vincent me chuchota Emmett en me passant le combiné.

-Hey salut Vincent. Comment ça va ?

-Ca va, ça va, on profite des vacances. Et toi ? Apparemment ça se passe bien vu ton humeur. Comment c'est passé le déménagement ?

-Très bien. J'ai réussi à rentrer tous mes meubles dans ma chambre.

-C'est tout ? Ca fait 3 jours que vous êtes arrivé et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Non, ça c'est juste ce matin. Le premier jour, je suis allée cherché un livre à la bibliothèque. J'essayais de retenir mon rire mais il dû l'entendre quand même.

-Bella, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Mais mon cher cousin, je ne suis pas obligée de tout te dire.

-Tu n'arrives jamais à me cacher quoi que ce soit. Vous avez rencontré des gens ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es enfin trouvé un mec.

-Vincent ! Pourquoi dès que je suis de bonne humeur il faut que tu crois que je suis amoureuse ?

-Ca arrive si peu souvent. Rigola-t-il.

-Tu sais que si tu étais à côté de moi tu aurais déjà un beau bleu sur l'épaule. Tiens, tu sais quoi, je vais tous les garder en réserve les coups de poings que je te dois et je te démonterai l'épaule quand on se reverra.

-Dès que tu me verras tu oublieras tout comme à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que l'on parle. Si ce n'est pas un garçon, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur.

-Attend je monte dans ma chambre et je vais tout te raconter. Seulement, il faut que je sois hors de porté d'Emmett.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais te raconter quelque chose d'hilarant sur mon cher frère. … Ca y est j'y suis. Alors voilà, le jour de notre arrivée, papa à profiter de déposer maman à l'hopital pour nous emmener à la plage. Emmett a repéré une jolie blonde qui surfait dès qu'elle est entrée dans l'eau. Je te passe le passage où il se moque de moi et m'humilie devant toute la plage et où je le laisse en plan sans aucun moyen de rentrer autre qu'à pied.

-Bien fait. Me dit Vincent qui rigolait presque déjà.

-Donc il va voir cette blonde qui s'appelle Rosalie et commence à discuter avec elle. Et là, attention, il s'en prend une en plein sur la pommette.

-Quoi, la fille l'a frappé ?

-Non, c'est un des amis de Rosalie qui lui en a mit une. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi parce que c'est encore compliqué avec lui mais je vais mener mon enquête pour savoir.

-Comment ça ? Vous êtes en contact avec le mec qui a osé frapper Emmett ? Et il est encore vivant ?

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que mon frère pour impressionner la belle Rosalie n'avait pas répondu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire pour une fille. Dit-il en rigolant franchement.

-Maintenant Edward et Emmett se sont expliqués et ils sont amis et ne veulent plus en parler.

-Comment il est cet Edward ?

-Lui et Alice sont les enfants du docteur Cullen qui va travailler avec maman.

-Je ne t'ais pas demandé son arbre généalogique mais comment il était.

-Il est mignon. Mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, c'est juste un ami et en plus il a une copine.

-Et comment tu la trouve sa copine ?

-C'est la pire conne que j'ai jamais rencontré à part Becky Carter bien sûr.

-Donc il te plait. Me dit-il. Alors celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? M'écriais-je.

-Premièrement tu le trouve mignon et tu trouves que c'est un bon ami et en plus tu ne supportes pas sa copine. Je crois que tout est dit.

-T'a de drôle de préjugés, je peux très bien être amie avec un garçon sans pour autant craquer pour lui et je te rappelle que je ne supportais pas ta dernière copine, que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon et pourtant je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

-Bella, tu es ma cousine, on se connaît depuis que tu es sorti du ventre de Renée. Ca n'a rien à voir. Et tu as dit que j'ETAIS ton meilleur ami.

-Et bien ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant et que je t'oublie entièrement. Le taquinais-je.

-Tu viens de me planter un poignard en plein cœur.

-Mais non tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours, Vincent. A la folie. Ajoutais-je.

Quelques coups furent cognés à la porte.

-Bella, t'as de la visite. Alors laisse ton amoureux et le téléphone par la même occasion, j'ai quelques trucs à lui raconter.

-D'accord mais tu lui passes les détails des crises de larmes et tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Lui répondis-je avant de déverrouiller la porte et de me retrouver nez à nez avec Emmett et Edward. Mon frère m'arracha le téléphone des mains et cria dans le combiné :

-Vince, s'est pas vrai ce qu'elle t'a dit, je lui ais répondu et je l'ai mis KO le mec. Je rigolais et me retournais vers Edward pour le faire entrer dans ma chambre. Il s'installa au même endroit que sa copine quelques heures plus tôt.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Lui demandais-je en souriant. Son sourire à lui était plutôt figé.

-euh…Je venais te demander comment ça s'était passé avec Lauren.

-Ah. Je crois que ça aurait pût être mieux. Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être pour que tu saches encore mieux répondre à ma question. Me répondit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est tout ? Parce que tu aurais pût attendre la rentrée si je n'avais pas su te répondre. Et j'aurais su te répondre. T'as pas autre chose ?

-Je crois que c'est surtout que j'en avais marre qu'elle n'arrête pas de te traiter de conne, de garce, d'allumeuse et tout ce qui va avec. J'en avais marre qu'elle parle sans savoir comme toujours.

-Le problème c'est que je ne crois pas que le peu qu'elle a essayé de savoir l'ai fait changé d'avis.

-je croyais que vous aviez beaucoup parlé. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-On a passé un quart d'heure entier à ne rien dire. Pas un seul mot. Rigolais-je. Heureusement que j'avais parlé avec Vincent avant parce que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir prendre ça avec humour. Lui n'avait pas une once d'humour en ce moment. Il était très énervé.

-Quelle conne ! Elle me ment tout le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me dit jamais que ce que je veux entendre.

-Calme toi Edward, c'est pas si grave. De toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse on se détestera toujours, c'est génétique comme dit Vincent. Rigolais-je, il disait toujours ça de ses copines quand il rompait.

-Vincent c'est le garçon avec qui t'étais au téléphone ?

-Oui. Souris-je. Comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais, je devais avoir la banane.

Vincent avait l'âge d'Emmett mais nous étions plus proches tous les deux. Quand on était petits, on formait le trio de choc mais en grandissant, Emmett avait pris un peu de distance alors que Vincent et moi étions restés inséparables.

-Ca va pas Edward ? Il avait l'air frustré.

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que Emmett m'avait dit que tu ne savais pas mentir alors ça m'étonne que t'ai réussi à mentir à Lauren.

-Je n'ai pas menti à Lauren ! m'offusquai-je.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu n'avais jamais eut de copain ?

-Parce-que je n'en ai jamais eut. Pourquoi je me serais vanté de ça ? c'est pas normal d'habitude pour une fille de ne pas avoir de petit-ami à 17 ans. Et d'ailleurs elle m'a pris pour un allien quand je lui ais avoué.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Où as-tu vu une preuve que j'avais un petit ami ? lui demandais-je en englobant ma chambre d'un geste avec ma main.

-Qui est Vincent ?

-Quoi ? Je ne réussis pas à retenir mon fou rire.

-Tu te moques de moi là ? S'énervat-il.

-C'est mon cousin et mon meilleur ami Edward. Lui répondis-je en rigolant toujours. Pourquoi as-tu crus que c'était mon copain ?

-Quand on est arrivé avec Emmett, t'étais en train de lui dire que tu l'aimais à la folie et pour toujours. D'habitude c'est pas un truc qu'on dit à son cousin.

-Je le taquinais c'est tout.

-Je ne taquine pas ma cousine comme ça moi. Me lança-t-il encore acerbe.

-j'ai une relation très privilégiée avec Vincent. Mais de toute façon pourquoi je me justifie, en quoi ça te regarde comment je suis avec mon cousin.

Je quittais la chambre et descendais pour voir si Emmett était encore au téléphone. Je lui arrachais le combiné des mains et me retournais vers Edward qui m'avait suivi.

-Vincent, c'est de nouveau Bella.

-Hey, t'es de nouveau libre ? Il parait qu'il y avait un garçon dans ta chambre, alors raconte. Il me rendit à nouveau mon sourire.

-Calme tes ardeurs Vince, il n'est pas encore parti. J'ai juste un service à te demander. Je te le passe, tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu es pour moi Ok et soit sage sinon tu me le revaudras.

-Ok ok, je me tiendrais à carreau, je peux juste lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ? demandât-il en rigolant.

-Je te le passe. Lui répondis-je sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question et en tendant le combiné à Edward.

La tête d'Edward quand Vincent commença à lui parler était vraiment à voir. Emmett qui ne comprenait toujours rien restait dans le canapé avec la bouche entreouverte. Comprenant que Vincent s'était lancé dans un de ses grands récits dont il a le secret, je vins m'asseoir à côté de mon frère en lui lançant le traditionnel « Ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober une mouche ». Il se ressaisit et se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Edward a cru que Vince était mon petit ami et j'ai eus beau lui dire qu'il était notre cousin, il n'a pas voulu me croire alors je me suis dit que la meilleure personne pour le lui prouver était Vincent ; je croyais que ça allait durer deux secondes le temps qu'il lui dise, « je suis son cousin, le fils de son oncle, lui-même le frère de son père », un truc dans ce genre mais tu connais Vince.

-Ouais, il était justement en train de me raconter les trois derniers jours. Et je peux te dire que c'était ennuyeux au possible, il a rien fait à part lire et aller voir Mia. Mais il réussi quand même à te le raconter de long en large. Et même à rendre ça assez intéressant par rapport à ce que c'est.

Là je vis le visage d'Edward pâlir et je m'emparais du téléphone.

-…mais elle en a pas voulu enfin d'après ce que dit ma mère moi j'étais encore un bébé. Débitait Vincent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes ?

-Eh Bella, tu m'as coupé !!

-Je t'avais dit de rester sage, tant pis, tu payeras. Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler pendant une semaine et personne ne te donnera de mes nouvelles sous peine de représailles.

-Mais Bella je faisais ce que tu m'as demandé. Je lui dis ce que tu es pour moi. Donc, pour le faire bien, il faut que je lui raconte tout depuis le début.

-Arrête de faire joujou Vince. Je te laisse une dernière chance, après je te redonne Emmett et tu finiras de lui raconter tes vacances ennuyeuses à mourir. Comment ça depuis le début ?! lui criais-je en me rappelant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ben d'abord ,il y a eut ma naissance et là j'en étais à la tienne mais t'inquiète pas, ça va être rapide, elle est beaucoup moins palpitante que la mienne. Tout ce qu'il y a à dire, c'est que ta mère a refusé la péridurale et que t'es née à 16h43, rien de très original.

-Comment tu sais l'heure de ma naissance, même moi je ne la savais pas !

-Calme toi Bella et rend moi ton copain, je tiens à mener ma mission à termes.

-Vincent, fais attention. Si je le revois pâlir comme il vient de le faire, je te met mon poing dans la figure dès que je te revois, c'est pas effrayer tous les nouveaux amis que je me fais que je te demande, ok.

-Ok ok allez laisse nous discuter maintenant.

Je repassais le téléphone à Edward qui n'avait pas bougé et restais devant lui, attendant le moment où je devrais encore rappeler mon cousin à l'ordre.

Edward et moi restâmes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il était concentré sur ce que lui disait Vincent à l'autre bout du fil. Beaucoup de chose passaient par son regard. Surtout l'amusement et la consternation et encore quelques fois le dégout. Il éclata de rire et me tendis l'appareil.

-Allo…Bella. Tenta de dire mon cousin, lui aussi plié en deux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu lui a dis.

-Je…lui…ait juste…raconté la fois où…le canard…s'est envolé…et que…il t'es rentré dans…le dos…et que tu t'es retrouvée…à plat ventre…avec…avec…avec le canard…sonné sur le dos qui se débattait…et t'écrasait…tu te rappelles ?. Me dit-il en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

-Comment oublier. Merci beaucoup. Je ne te demanderai plus jamais de service. Lui répliquai-je en tentant d'avoir une voix dure et de cacher que je souriais. A plus. Ajoutais-je en lançant le téléphone à Emmett.

Je pris la main d'Edward d'un geste instinctif pour le guider jusqu'à ma chambre, comme je l'aurais fait avec Vincent et la retirais vivement quand je me rappelais qu'il n'était pas mon cousin, qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis 2 jours et qu'il avait une copine ultra jalouse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse sur votre faim mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le chapitre 6 au plus vite. **

**Normalement, le prochain chapitre contiendra la raison pour laquelle Edward a frapper Emmett.**

**Laissez des reviews, que pensez-vous de Vincent ? C'est crédible un cousin pareil ?**


End file.
